


my need to possess you has consumed my soul

by WattStalf



Series: you are an obsession, i cannot sleep [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Drugged Sex, Extremely Underage, F/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, PWP, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Before Grimsley is able to truly have his way with his little sister, he keeps himself in check by having his fun while Stella is asleep.
Relationships: Giima | Grimsley/Original Female Character(s)
Series: you are an obsession, i cannot sleep [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922203
Kudos: 18
Collections: Somnotember 2020





	my need to possess you has consumed my soul

**Author's Note:**

> Chronologically this takes place before "touch me, and give all your love to me" but all the context for who Stella is is in there

“But I’m not sleepy,” Stella protests, eyes already drooping closed, and to top it all off, she finishes her sentence with a big yawn. She might be a little bit confused about why she is so suddenly exhausted, when her bedtime is still a little ways away, and that might be why she is protesting so much, even though she is clearly exhausted.

Grimsley just pats his little sister on the head and says, “It sure seems like you are. Let’s go ahead and get you ready for bed.” She scowls a bit, but yawns again right after, and she has no fight in her as he takes her hair down from her pigtails and sends her off to change into her nightgown. When she lets him back in the room, she can’t keep her eyes open while he brushes her hair, and soon enough, she is slumped forward, out cold.

The drugs work so well on her, and Grimsley is pleased with that. It has become harder and harder with each passing day to keep his lust for his sister in check, but if he can have his fun with her while she is asleep, then he finds it a lot easier to tolerate. The drugs that he gives her, mixed into a drink, send her into a deep sleep, one that the touches of her perverted brother are never enough to wake her from, and so, he is able to carry out his twisted desires without disturbing the little girl at all.

He strips her right back out of the nightgown that she had dressed herself in, and takes off her panties, before carrying her to their bed and laying her down gently. Stella looks so perfect and angelic when she sleeps, so innocent and cute, her dark hair fanning out around her pale face, and he knows that he has the most perfect sister that their ever was, that no one could really blame him for falling this deeply in love with her. Even if he has to resort to dirty tactics to be able to have his fun with her, he really can’t be blame for it.

At the very least, he can say that he has never done anything to really hurt her, because as long as she is not aware of what happens to her, then there is no harm done. Stella remains innocent and clueless, unaware of how needy she becomes for her brother while she sleeps. Tonight, he can hardly contain himself, leaning over her on the bed, pinching at her nipples, watching her face shift.

He thinks that she likes having them played with, but he can’t ask her about that. Sometimes, she mumbles in her sleep, having dreams while he fondles her, and he hopes every time that she is dreaming about her big brother in some way, that she might someday come to love him in the same way that he loves her. As he pinches her nipples and listens to her soft moans, he notices, not for the first time, the slightest swell to her chest.

Stella really must be growing up on him if she is starting to grow breasts. She has always been such a small girl that he does not expect much from her in that department, but that is better. He loves her as she is, tiny and cute, so if she can remain small in some ways, that is exactly what he prefers. If only he could keep her young forever, he would, freezing time right here and now for her.

He moves one hand down between her legs, so that he can touch her here and gently work a finger inside of her. At first, he had to be a lot more careful with this, but he has gotten her used to his touch, so it does not hurt her, and, in fact, he is usually able to make her moan quite a bit for him like this. As long as his Stella feels good, then he knows that he is doing everything right, that he is taking good care of her while working out his own sexual frustrations.

A thumb strokes her clit as he hooks his finger inside of her, and as his other hand continues to play with her nipple. She is whimpering softly now, growing more and more tense under his touch, but she won’t wake up, not any time soon. The drugs in her system make sure of that, make sure that he can keep this up for as long as he needs, and certainly long enough to give her what she needs.

He wonders if she remembers the sensation when she wakes up in the morning, if she remembers the pulsing heat of her orgasm, the way that she trembles and whimpers, and he wonders if she remembers just how amazing she feels. Her first orgasm is given to her while she sleeps, dreaming about who knows what, by her older brother, who loves her so much more than he should, so much that he can’t help himself. But he always stops once he has made her come, pulling back, though it pains him to do so, so that he can redress her for bed and tuck her in, his cock aching for release all the while.

But he waits until he has Stella tucked in, and then he stands over her and jerks himself off, sometimes tempted to come all over her, but he manages to refrain, not wanting to make too much of a mess of his innocent, sleeping sister. He never fucks her, even though he is fairly certain that he could get away with it, that she would sleep through it. If he is to rob her of her virginity, he decides that that is something he will have to do while she is awake, if he ever chooses to take their relationship to that point.

For now, he can be satisfied with this, relying on the drugs and her deep sleep to keep him content, to keep his lust at bay, so that he can continue to take care of his beloved little sister.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
